Apparatuses such as printers, scanners, and ticketing machines that use a cut-sheet-type medium, for example, cut paper (hereinafter referred to as ‘paper’), employ feeders that pull out cut-sheet-type media from a load tray where a plurality of cut-sheet-type media are loaded by separating the cut-sheet-type media piece by piece.